Gone
by PeaceWolf
Summary: {Spoilers for chapter 334 - Two-shot} He was just... gone. And she? Oh, she was as good as gone, too.


**AN:** So, this is my first story on here, and- depending on next week's chapter- it will either be a two or three-shot. Do not continue reading unless you are up-to-date with the manga, at chapter 334. Seriously. Just don't. ;-; ... Anyway, I hope you like it- well... it's hard to like something like this unless you just don't like Gray D: So... Yeah.

If you do decide to review, by all means be as harsh- though not in a rude sense- as you'd like. Receiving sugar-coated critique certainly won't help me improve.

Slight Gruvia warning... Even though I honestly don't ship it. ^^' It was just hard _not_ to have it. I mean. Yeah.

OkaynowI'mjustramblingI'msorryhere'sthestory

* * *

Waves of cascading, though slightly wild blue hair framed her face, swirling and flying about as she sidestepped a dragon soldier's laser. Her dark blue orbs were narrowed in concentration, determination, and rage, a fire glittering behind them that was seldom there. She destroyed her current opponent at last with a quick, but powerful blast of water, and was about to move on to the next one when a familiar voice cried out to her.

"Juvia!"

_Meredy._ The blue-haired water mage turned, eyes landing on her old friend.

"Have you seen Ul anywhere?" Meredy continued, concern flaring in her eyes. "We... We got separated."

Juvia blinked slowly, thinking. _Had_ she seen Ul?"No... I've been a bit busy with the dragon soldiers..."

Meredy sighed. "I just-"

And then came the sound of a laser charging. It lasted for merely an instant before Juvia heard it blasting towards them.

In the same moment, a voice yelled, "Look out!"

The two young women were barreled over, but- as Juvia was momentarily surprised to discover- the cause of their fall was not the laser. She looked up into the eyes of not a dragon soldier, but of the guy she loved.

Gray. He saved her, yet again.

"Ah, Gray-sama...!" Juvia felt her face heat up as the ice wizard helped her to her feet, but this was not unusual.

Lyon's call came next. "Focus! This is a warzone!"

Meredy ducked her head, uttering a small, "Sorry."

Gray locked his gaze with Juvia's own. "Juvia... I need to tell you something."

Her face exploded in a million shades of red, as just as many possibilities shot through her mind all at once. Gray, as if he could read her mind- which was most likely a fairly simple task- shook his head.

"No... It's nothing important, but-"

"It could be important to Juvia!" she squealed, clinging to his every word. _Tellmetellmetellmetellmetellmetellmetellme_-

"_Juvia_!"

The water wizard's mind completely blanked at the distraught yell, ears barely registering the blasting of another laser. Her breath caught in her throat, heart stopping, fear hardly having the time to grasp her senses-

And then she was on the ground again. Juvia's eyes cracked open, confusion spilling from her. Did she get hit? Had she fallen? A few red drops hit her arm, falling from above. What? From above? Juvia lifted her gaze to find the source of the blood, heart stopping once more when she took in the scene around her.

Gray. No. Not Gray. Please not Gray.

But it _was_ Gray, a hole right in his chest with blood dripping from it. He coughed up more blood, pain framing his eyes, and staggered slightly. A shaky hand reached for the wound, but before the ice mage could touch it, could try to stop the bleeding, more lasers shot out of nowhere, striking him in multiple places along his torso.

Pain.

That was all he felt. Icy hot pain lashed out down his arms and legs. His chest was entirely numb. Did it even exist? Or had the lasers completely annihilated his entire body? Or maybe-

Oh. _Oh._ Time seemed to slow as his head exploded in a brand new world of sheer _pain_. He felt nothing but the _pain_. Had he hit the ground yet? Was he dead? Everything began to fade, but not before one sickeningly familiar screech lit the air._  
_

"_GRAY!_"

Juvia could do nothing but watch in absolute _horror_ as the man she _loved_ so very, very much received a laser between the eyes.

_This is a dream. This is not real. Juvia is about to wake up. Gray will still be asleep, he'll be safe, he won't have a hole in his head..._

She couldn't stop the flow of tears. It wasn't until a salty drop landed on her hand that she realized she was crying. One after another fell, and her shoulders shook with massive sobs.

"Juvia..."

Who was that? Was that Gray? No, certainly not... It was a female's voice... Maybe it was Meredy... Juvia didn't want to know, she didn't care about knowing... She pulled herself over to the bloody heap that was once her favorite ice mage. She buried her face into what was left of his chest, not caring about the hot, fresh blood and tears that stung her eyes. Her sobs grew heavier still as she came to the realization that Gray's chest was not rising and falling, not at all. Nothing mattered. Nothing at all. Only one thought played over and over in the poor, oh-so distressed water wizard's mind. Three words, and the worst in the world to Juvia.

Gray was **gone**.


End file.
